tales_from_the_scottyversefandomcom-20200213-history
Tyranny of Apathy
"I'm like a cat in a cage, locked up and battered and bruised I am the Prodigal Son, a shameful prodigy too I am the love of your life, battering ram and confused I turn each day into night, I stand there waiting for you There is desire to fight, but I have nothing to prove But with a crowd and lights, I start to feel things move Do you have something to hide, cause I think that we all do I am a child inside, back up and give me some room." :-'Natives', by Blink-182. Hello. It’s nice to see you again. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I know that no introductions are really needed, but a refresher can’t really hurt, now, can it? The name’s Damien. C. Quartz, and I’m the Chief Executive of the Tyranny of Apathy, or Apathetic Tyranny as I am oft call it. Now, I did promise that I’d tell you more about the Tyranny of Apathy, and by extension, myself. I’m always one to keep a promise, so let’s get started, then. My small holding, the Apathetic Tyranny, is clinging to the ruins of London, and the South of England in general, with several smaller outposts all across the globe. A lot of my territory is really comprised of alliances with local human and non-human cliques - even London itself is like this, with my true power outside The City - The City of London, to give it’s full name - being reliant mainly on the continued cooperation of my city spread allies and vassals. But nevertheless, we’re spread globally, from the still-water port of Aden, to a couple of walled allies on the Australian coastline, to research bases in the vast ice desert of Antarctica, and the entirety of ZuidAfrikaa. They’re not the greatest holdings, nor is the Tyranny of Apathy the largest Tyranny. But still, there are those in the wider world that look to me for information, and dare I say it, leadership. It’s, well, it’s due to my involvement with the Timeslash. I’ve been studying it, trying to understand and prove… something. I don’t know what. Just… control, I guess. It… it scares me, it’s… I think it’s changing me. It shows me things, things that I… I don’t want to see. But I need to see them, if you get what I’m saying. It helps me know things, and the limited power that it’s given me has allowed my Apathetic Tyranny to stand heads and shoulders above the others. But, don’t get me wrong… I know that there'll be a steep cost for it, in the coming storm. I’ve got a long game planned, based on what I can see, what I’ve been shown by the Timeslash. I’ve seen my opponents, and I’ve been gathering my allies, my tools, setting up the goals that I’ll need. The Empathetic and Vitriolic Tyrannies, my friends and associates, I’m not entirely sure that they’ve grasped the situation as it seems. There’s a storm on the horizon that only I can see, and I’m afraid. So, so deathly afraid. But, I suppose, that’s a short while off, at least for now. Listen, allow me to tell you more about myself, and Apathy. Moving onto a slightly more pleasant topic, for now, at least. Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Teen Episode One: Damien in the Den Episode Two: Lost in a Dream, Now Episode Three: Pillars of Salt and Sand My Military Council Field Marshal Arthur Wellesley, First Duke of Wellington, and My Appointed Grand Military Commander and Adviser. In his former life, Sir Arthur Wellesley was a bona fide war hero for the British Empire, having led the various coalition forces against the Napoleonic Forces of France, winning numerous battles during the Peninsular Campaign, and then going on to famously defeat the French Emperor at Waterloo in the summer of 1815. Following a rather varied career in politics, he ultimately died in the fall of 1852. Due to the corruption of the Timeslash, the Iron Duke has been brought back to life, or what passes for life in the nightmare that’s this horrific plane of existence. He was one of the first that I allied with, and together with my Quartz Clique, helped lay down the foundations for the rest of the Apathetic Tyranny. I gave him the title of Field Marshal myself, along with almost complete control over the rest of the Tyranny’s main armed forces. Mostly, this is due to both to me and my sister’s own lack of experience, outside of theory, on military matters. Viscount Horatio Nelson, another hero, famed for Trafalgar, is also by his side, to extend his control over my naval forces, as well as land forces. Unique Units: Empress Charlotte Anne Merry IV, Imperial Queen of the Avalonian Spiders, Ruler of the Underground, and Loyal Apathetic Vassal She’s alright, really. Empress Charlotte IV, of the Avalonian Spiders - one of the many, many, new species and such created by the Timeslash, the Greater Avalonian Spider. They’re a pretty advanced society, built up on a semi-feudal system, almost like the structure of an ant colony, in some ways, all members of this arachnid-based centaur race working for the good and benefit of their divinely appointed, or so they say, Empress. Charlotte’s intelligence is as sharp as her fangs, and her wit just as venomous, and she has a masterful grasp over all political and military matters within her underground empire, with the centre of her nest being at the heart of the mess of tunnels that used to be the London Underground. Much like Wellesley, she was one of the first that I allied with, and almost entirely instrumental in getting the other groups in London to listen and follow me. Her dab hand at politics and war even allowed her to drive off the forces of both sides in the Owlish Civil War out of London. She’s full of surprises, this one, and certainly one to keep close. Unique Units: Ikarus ‘Ike’ Brett, A Dear and Loyal Friend, and Governor-General of ZuidAfrikaa Now, what can I say about Ike? There’s plenty to say, really, but I suppose I should keep these brief. Afrikaan born, but not bred, he moved to Colchester when he was about fifteen or so, from his childhood home in Johannesburg. He, much like myself and Cosmis, was nineteen when he was dragged here. Upon arrival, he met up with, and ran with, a collection of bandits and outlaws, that targeted traders and merchants in South Vale, while avoiding bloodthirsty Owlish slavers and militia bands. Eventually, he and a collection of his merry men were captured during an operation carried out by my guard, in the Epping Forest. He was brought before me and Cosmis, where he impressed both of us to no end. He has the intelligence, sense, and wiles about him to prove invaluable to my operations, to such an extent that I’ve made him Governor-General of my South African colonies, or ZuidAfrikaa as it’s now known as. He’s capable, more than many of the other’s I’ve considered for such an important role. And so far, he’s certainly lived up to my high expectations. Unique Units: Cosmis C. Quartz, My Own Twin Sister, and Vice-Chief Executive of the Apathetic Tyranny Ah, my sister, Cosmis. My very own Twin Sister, and the single most valuable ally that I could have ever wished for. She’s been by my side since we first arrived, and she’s stood by me through all the trials since then. She’s the most dependable, loyal person that I could have, and I mean, I probably wouldn’t be where I am, without her. Now, her role as Vice-Chief Executive is basically to help me manage the minutia of the Apathetic Tyranny, and to make sure that everything goes as it’s meant to. She also helps oversees our diplomatic overtures, even though I’ve been told that she really lacks the tact and subtly that such a role requires. I don’t really see it, to be honest. She competent and more than capable, so I don’t see what the problem is. She does an amazing job, and she can throw the seasoned diplomats that Despair and Panic send to us for a loop, really, she can. Other than that, there’s not a lot more about Cosmis that I can say, that she can’t say herself, so if you want any real details about her, you’ll just have to find her and ask her yourself. Unique Units Damien C. Quartz, Chief Executive of the Apathetic Tyranny, and Lord Protector of the Quartz Clique Now, of course, due to my position as Chief Executive of the Apathetic Tyranny, I’m sometimes required to take to the field as well, sometimes accompanied by my Gwyllgi steed, Llamrei, and often to oversee important and sensitive operations carried out by my Apathetic forces. Now, that’s not to say that I wouldn’t trust my other generals to carry out such tasks, but sometimes, oversight is desperately required, especially in precarious situations and the like. Now, other than what we’ve covered so far, there isn’t much more that I’d care to divulge about myself, at least at the moment. And I don’t believe that now is the most opportune time to lay the intricate workings of the Quartz Clique down for you. I believe that’d be its own dedicated topic, one for a later date, at the very least. Sub-Unit: Unique Units: The Grand High Apathetic Army of the Apathetic Tyranny Structures "What good is the army, if we have nowhere for them to be resupplied? I think that we need to expand, in order to survive." Defences "If an assault fails, the walls and turrets of Apathy shall send our enemies back to the hell they crawled from." Infantry "We need numbers, gentlemen. Overwhelming numbers that'll make them bleed for every inch of land they dare think they own." Vehicles "A wall of steel and iron; strong, impenetrable. A moving wave of destruction and fire." The Royally Apathetic Menagerie "Since childhood, I've always cared for and loved my pets; I've always owned a dog, and at least a few cats - as well as my darling centipedes. Why should it be different now?" Aircraft "The burning skies, filled with human ash and the thick, acrid smoke - they are hell; but a hell that we have claimed as our own, and mastered." Naval Forces "An eon ago, the sea was ruled, undisputed, from the ancient ruins of London. And once more, the sea shall be ours - but not just the sea; the creatures, the melting, tar like wreckzones, and the unspeakable horrors that lurk in the depths against us, they too shall bend the knee to us, and to me." Epic Unit "I stood before the Maw of a Hell of my own creations, and a shadow, no, myself, gazed back. Hungry, bloodthirsty, a monster from the Lodge... I gazed deep into my own eyes, and I saw... I saw the power of the Black Eyes... You have never know Fear like I have, the Despair, and endless swirling abyss that follows with it." Category:The ApathyverseCategory:Apathy Factions Category:Apathy Category: Apathy Factions